Hope
by helpless.smile
Summary: A short, oneshot told from Prue's point of view. Andy/Prue - thoughts on their relationship. Please read & review!


_Authors note: Hi all, this is my first attempt at writing a Charmed fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Please excuse any errors, big or small as its 1:30am and I am not quite sure why but I had the urge to write this... haha its probably bad, but oh well. Please review, it will give me a better indication on wether or not I should ever try to write a Charmed fic again._

_Setting: This is set in the episode "The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts__ " from season 1. This continues on from the scene in which Prue finds out how Andy cant accept that she is a witch, by using the truth spell._

_Disclaimer: I dont own a thing..._

**Hope**

We kiss. A kiss which I expect to be our last. Yet I hope that somehow, for some reason it won't be. He won't remember anything that I have told him. A part of me wishes he would remember, just so he would know why things wouldn't work out. But then an even bigger part of me is glad I know how he would really feel about this whole situation, even if it isn't the way I had wanted things to turn out.

I walk away. Down the hall, to the busy street. As people brush past me I wonder just how many of them have had such tormenting problems, much like my own. I wonder how many have been hurt, how many have lost someone or something that they thought to be so god damn important. Something they weren't sure whether they would ever get back or if getting them back was the complication to begin with. I wonder if anyone out there is at all like me.

I wipe a tear from my cheek. I remember when I was younger someone once told me to never let myself get down about a man. Ever since, I tried to live up to that. Every man I had ever met had only been a disappointment anyway. There was Victor, my dad. A figure which had created more heartbreak and more tears shed then minutes he had stuck around. And Roger, a man who I had put all my trust into. That trust was then tarnished and he was out of my life for good. And then there was every other man who had left a footprint in my life, only to retrace their steps right back out of it. But now there was Andy. He was sweet, he cared. And to top all that off he liked me, hell he even loved me. He wasn't just any man, I wanted... I needed him to be _my_ man. But things always seem to have a way of not working out as planned. Being a witch is a lot for someone to take in. It was almost too much for even me to accept, but I had. I had taken those few small steps up to edge, and then jumped into undiscovered waters. Only to find that this was just a part of me and there was nothing I could do to change it. And although I had managed to accept all of this I understood it may be impossible for others to do just so. He wanted a normal life, who could blame him for not wanting to be with me... I was a witch, it doesn't get much more abnormal then that.

I drive down the streets. I did love the thought. The thought of me and him... together. But maybe that's just it. Maybe we were just a nice thought and nothing else. You can't live a life based on thoughts. It's like when you try on an amazing pair of shoes. They look good, boy do they look good. But on the inside they just hurt. I'm not saying me and Andy 'look good' or anything like that; I'm saying we simply make sense. When he smiles, I want to smile. When I hurt him, I can't help but hurt too. But underneath that love I have for him, is a lie that will forever keep us apart.

I open my car door. Let my shoulders shrug in rhythm to the sigh I release as I come to a conclusion. A problem big or little can be fixed. Can be forgotten or simply pushed aside with lessons learnt from it. I just had to choose what I wanted to do with this problem.

I enter the manor. And I realise, however it is that I do choose to overcome this problem, things _will_ end up being ok. My life willgo wrong at times, but I know that in the end everything will just jump back into place and I will know that everything that went wrong, went wrong for a reason. I just gotta have faith in that what doesn't kill me, will only make me stronger.


End file.
